


The Odd Couple

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Akira has an uncomfortable conversation with his cat.
Relationships: Morgana/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Odd Couple

“What’s wrong, Akira?” Morgana asked curiously, tilting his head. He was sitting on the attic sofa, gazing at Akira with his bright blue eyes.

“Well…” Akira said slowly. “You’re a guy. All of a sudden.” He had to be in shock. There was literally no other reason why he wasn’t panicking right now.

Morgana smiled uncertainly. “Um, I’ve always been a guy? Are you still asleep?”

“No. I mean, yes, you’ve always been male. But now you’re-you’re…” Akira trailed off, gesturing to all of him. “You’re human!”

“Uh...yeah?” Morgana said slowly. “Of course I am? What else would I be?”

“A cat!” Akira said firmly. “You’re supposed to be a cat!”

Morgana laughed. “A cat? Why the heck would I be a cat?”

“You’ve always been a cat! Or at least you looked like one!” Akira said frantically. Of all the weird things that had happened to the world, this was by far the weirdest!

“Akira. I’ve never been a cat,” Morgana said, frowning. “Not even for Halloween!”

“Then why were you in my bed this morning?” Akira exclaimed. “I woke up to find your face like an inch from mine.”

“Because I live here, of course!”

“Why would you live here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m here because of my probation,” Akira pointed out. “But why would you be living above a cafe?”

“Well...because I do!” Morgana said, frustratedly. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go! Ryuji lives with his mom, and their place is way too small for another person. Besides, Soujio loves me.”

“Wait. What does Ryuji have to do with this?” Akira asked, distracted.

Morgana shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not that weird for boyfriends to live together,” he said in a quiet voice. “It’s actually pretty normal.”

Akira stared at Morgana, before beginning to laugh. “Okay,” he said, wiping his eyes. “I feel better now.”

“Why?” Morgana asked worriedly.

“I thought that the world might be fine, and that I was just going crazy,” Akira explained. “But my brain would never have come up with the idea of you two dating.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Morgana asked indignantly. “I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent boyfriend! I’m sensitive, romantic, and I’m never late to a date! Unlike that damn monkey.”

“I’m sure you are,” Akira said supportively. “But why Ryuji? I thought you were head over heels for Ann.”

“Oh, Lady Ann is wonderful!” Morgana said, sighing happily. “But she’s already with Shiho.”

“Huh,” Akira said, digesting this. “I guess that is not that surprising. But...Ryuji?” Ryuji was a wonderful friend, but he clashed with Morgana on an almost daily basis. But now they were dating?

Morgana shook his head. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I have to get ready. Ryuji’s taking me out to see a movie. It’ll probably be some dumb action flick, but I’ll live.” He got up and pulled a jacket out of a cardboard box.

“That’s mine!” Akira complained, distracted from his musing. “You could at least ask.”

“You weren’t wearing it,” Morgana said matter-of-factly, shrugging it on. “So, how do I look? Dashing?”

Akira sighed. “Very handsome,” he said reluctantly. “I’m sure Ryuji will be drooling.”

“Bet he will be, the perv,” Morgana said smugly. “There’s no way he’ll be able to keep his hands to himself, with me looking like this. Do you know what he did the last time we saw a movie?”

“I really, really don’t want to know,” Akira said, holding up a hand in alarm. Sexual stuff didn’t normally bother him, but if he learned what base Ryuji and Morgana had gotten to, he would never know peace again.

Morgana scoffed. “No need to be jealous. Anyways, don’t wait up for me. You’ll have the bed to yourself tonight.” With that, he swept out of the room, practically skipping down the stairs.

Akira sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Assuming they managed to fix the world, would his friends remember what they had said and done while things had been altered? Would Morgana remember being human? Would Ryuji remember that he had dated Morgana? Would the two of them remember that...they had...

“I need some more coffee,” Akira muttered, heading downstairs. After that conversation, he wasn’t going to be sleeping tonight anyways.


End file.
